J le Taxi
by Sheewie
Summary: Os citroné pour le concours de Damn-addict-lemon Un trajet en taxi... ou plus... bien plus !


The « Holy shit » contest

Titre: J. le taxi.

Personnage(s): Maria et Paul

Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins.

Venez aussi découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien : http:/ / damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr/ (enlever les espaces) sur lequel se feront les votes ! 

En tant que chauffeur de taxi, je vois souvent des personnages improbables. Des couples interdits qui se cachent, des jeunes en quête de liberté. Certains manquent de communication, d'autres n'arrivent pas à s'arrêter de palabrer sur des sujets qui ne m'intéressent pas le moins du monde.  
>Je fais des courses vers des lieux incongrus, des adresses murmurées, d'autres écrites de peur que le son ne les fasse s'évaporer. Certaines s'effectuent à des horaires pour le moins inhumains.<p>

Définitivement, ce métier est plein de surprises. Pas forcément bonnes, les surprises. Parfois, très rarement, je ne sais même pas comment les qualifier, ces surprises.

Il y en a une qui me hante depuis des mois. Une de ces surprises sans qualificatif, une rencontre qui a bouleversé ma vie et mon métier. Après eux, je n'ai plus jamais regardé mes clients de la même manière. Ils me paraissent fades, sans vie, sans étincelle et surtout, sans culot. 

OooooO 

J'entamais une soirée tout à fait ordinaire. Un appel passé à la centrale qui m'avait été adressé. Une adresse en plein centre ville et un client homme d'affaire influent. Tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal. Même le fait de voir une jeune femme en imperméable attendre mon taxi ne m'avait pas étonné. Ce type de client aimant généralement être accompagnée à leur gala.  
>Même quand la petite brune était montée seule et m'avait donné une autre adresse, je ne me suis posé aucune question.<br>Même si pendant les vingt minutes de trajet elle avait déboutonné son manteau et s'était retrouvée en corset et porte-jarretelle je n'ai pas sourcillé. Ou si peu.

Par contre, une fois arrivé à destination, devant un autre building imposant, le fait qu'elle ait ouvert la portière et sois sortie ainsi vêtue, là j'ai tourné la tête pour la suivre du regard. J'ai ainsi vu, sous la lumière blafarde d'un lampadaire, que sa peau légèrement hâlée ressortait admirablement grâce à sa lingerie de couleur vert pomme, agrémentée de motifs en dentelle noire. Et qu'elle avait laissé ses longs cheveux ébène onduler sur ses épaules nues.

Je me suis retrouvé des questions plein la tête. Pas forcément cohérentes, les questions. La plus improbable étant peut-être « mais n'a-t-elle pas froid comme çà ? ». En même temps elle avait laissé la portière ouverte et j'étais frigorifié. Mais elle ne semblait pas être atteinte par le climat, sa peau dévoilant des rougeurs adorables.  
>La jeune femme attendit dans le froid hivernal peut-être cinq à dix minutes avant qu'un homme en complet noir, ne la rejoigne, la prenne par la taille et monte dans ma voiture. Là où la femme était petite et menue, lui devait mesurer au moins deux mètres et tout en muscle. Là où il exhibait clairement ses origines amérindiennes, elle était plus typée hispanique.<p>

Elle le suivit de près et ils s'installèrent tranquillement. Comme si c'était une putain de soirée ordinaire.

- Vous sortirez de la ville et prendrez la 92. Puis, la sortie 13 avant de vous arrêter sur le chemin forestier. Juste en face de la barrière.

L'homme avait débité ses instructions d'une traite, je ne pus qu'acquiescer par un hochement de tête. Durant la traversée de la ville, les deux ne remuèrent pas même un orteil. C'était un peu inquiétant d'ailleurs. Ils se contentaient de regarder par les vitres le paysage urbain. Avec les illuminations le trajet prenait un air de fête. Si un silence étouffant n'occupait pas mon taxi, j'aurai presque pu admirer moi aussi la vue.

Une fois sur l'autoroute, la jeune femme se rapprocha de son compagnon et entreprit de le caresser lascivement à travers ses vêtements. A partir de cet instant, je fus comme hypnotisé par leurs actes, me concentrant avec difficulté sur l'itinéraire à suivre.

Lui, ferma les yeux. Rejetant sa tête en arrière il laissait échapper des gémissements appréciateurs. Puis un ordre sec retentit dans l'habitacle :

-Maria, à genoux !

Elle s'exécuta malgré le peu d'espace entre la banquette et le siège avant. Il m'a alors semblé qu'elle devait être habituée à cette position puisqu'elle ne manifesta aucune objection ni ne montra son inconfort. D'une main habile elle dégrafa le pantalon et abaissa d'un seul coup ce dernier et le boxer du grand métisse. Grâce à un petit réglage de mon rétroviseur, j'avais une vue quasiment imprenable sur leurs ébats.  
>La dite Maria humidifia ses lèvres avant de parsemer de baisers la bite de mon client. Je commençais sérieusement à me sentir à l'étroit dans le mien de pantalon. Puis elle le caressa délicatement sur toute sa longueur, laissa ses mains cajoler les bourses et prit en bouche le membre impatient.<p>

J'essayais de lire les panneaux pour ne pas rater la sortie prévue et il me fallut toute la volonté encore présente en moi pour m'y engager lorsque les gémissements et autres bruits de succion laissèrent leur place à une supplique, ne me permettant pas d'occulter le couple derrière moi :

-Oh oui ! Avec tes dents… Ouiii !

Sincèrement, j'aurai dû recevoir un supplément pour ma conduite héroïque en une telle situation. Je parcourais le chemin forestier avec difficulté, craignant de rencontrer un arbre lorsque je jouirai par frustration. Mon client, lui, a joui tranquillement dans la bouche de la jolie hispanique.  
>Son râle résonna longtemps dans la voiture. Ou peut-être que seule mon imagination m'en donna l'impression. Maria prit visiblement à cœur de le nettoyer, en lui donnant des coups de langues experts. Au vu des ses gémissements, je pu dire qu'elle y mit toute son ardeur. La mienne tentant définitivement de percer mon pantalon.<p>

Quand je stoppais le véhicule, l'homme finissait de reprendre son souffle. La jeune femme se rassit à ses côtés, attendant la suite des évènements tout en léchant ses lèvres encore luisantes.

**-Vous nous attendrez ici. Laissez tourner le compteur.**

**-Oui monsieur. **« Bien monsieur »

Misère, même mon client parvenait à m'exciter. Et apparemment je n'avais pas finis d'être affamé. Puisque les deux amants sortirent du taxi. Il installa sa compagne allongée sur le capot de telle sorte que depuis ma position je sois aux premières loges. Il lui releva les jambes et plongea sa tête entre ses cuisses. Elle sembla apprécier le traitement qui lui fut prodigué. Je voyais son visage se tordre de plaisir et son corps onduler gracieusement. Et ses gémissements montant crescendo, se transformant ensuite en cris de jouissance, me parvenaient très facilement à travers le fin pare-brise.

Maria atteint son paroxysme assez rapidement, me laissant pantois derrière mon volant. Pantois et libéré. La voir ainsi, quasiment nue, offerte et en pleine jouissance sur mon taxi, me fit venir tout aussi hâtivement. Je me déchargeais en longs jets et un « **Holy Shit** » m'échappa durant ce moment extatique.

Puis elle retrouva la terre ferme et se plaça d'elle-même courbée contre ce veinard de capot, ses avant-bras reposant sur la surface que je devinais glacée. Elle se cambra, relevant et présentant son joli petit cul rebondi à son amant. Elle redressa son buste m'exposant sa poitrine généreuse et son visage harmonieux. Ses cheveux volaient, lui donnant un air sauvage, son regard fiévreux me fixait, le tout me revigorant plus vite que la musique. Lorsqu'elle fut pénétrée, ses yeux se fermèrent et son souffle embua la vitre entre nous. Je me déplaçais quelque peu pour continuer à l'observer avidement.  
>Grand bien m'en prit puisque les coups de rein du métisse me permirent d'avoir une vue imprenable sur les mouvements hypnotiques de ses seins. Je le vis même lever une main et la claquer furieusement contre ses fesses, qu'elle avait jolies d'ailleurs. Elle ne put réprimer un cri de pure luxure qui eut pour effet d'achever le réveil de mon sexe en mal d'attention. Je commençais donc à me soulager moi-même, faisant coulisser ma meilleure amie, ma main droite, lubrifiée par mon propre plaisir. Je ne retenais plus mes grognements et je sus exactement quand ils furent audibles pour le couple en face de moi.<br>Maria ouvrit les yeux soudainement et me fixa en se mordant les lèvres. Son compagnon m'adressa un clin d'œil, et par un mouvement universel de la main, m'indiqua de les rejoindre.

Je ne me fis pas prier et sortis, un peu précipitamment, de ma place. Dans un souci d'honnêteté, il me faudrait rajouter que le pantalon baissé n'aide pas à sortir d'une voiture aussi dignement que l'on ne l'imagine. D'un joli lancé de jambes, je me délestais de cet encombrant accessoire et m'approchais du couple. Il se retira d'elle. Ce qui lui permit de se relever, de se tourner vers moi et d'avancer fougueusement jusqu'à s'accrocher à mes épaules.

**-Alors, on préfère s'amuser tout seul ? J'espère que le spectacle t'a plut.**

**-Oh ma belle tu m'as fait jouir rien qu'en te regardant.**

**-Que dirais-tu si je te faisais crier rien qu'avec ma bouche ?**

Je n'ai rien trouvé à répondre, mon gémissement le fis pour moi. Comprenant ma réponse, Maria se pencha vers mon sexe, laissant ses mains caresser mon torse toujours couvert et prenant garde à conserver son cul en l'air. Dès qu'elle me prit en bouche, et quelle bouche, l'homme la pénétra à nouveau par l'arrière.

Je n'étais plus que sensations. Des lèvres enserraient chaleureusement ma bite, des dents me raclaient de temps en temps. Des mains me cajolaient et s'aventuraient vers mon anus, me procurant d'intenses spasmes de plaisir. Le concert de gémissements m'excitait un peu plus. Et de divines secousses faisaient que je m'enfonçais de plus en plus dans la gorge chaude de l'hispanique. Lorsque j'ouvris de nouveau les yeux, à quelques secondes de ma délivrance, j'eus le bonheur de voir ses yeux me fixer avec toute la lubricité qu'il m'était possible d'imaginer.

Elle avala intégralement mon sperme, me caressant encore quelques instants de sa langue magique. Je ne pu m'éloigner car elle s'agrippait furieusement à mes cuisses pour tenir le rythme de son amant. Maria explosa violemment et j'imaginais ma bite comprimée par les spasmes de son plaisir. Elle hurla sa jouissance dans la nuit :

-Oh putain ! Oh mon dieu ! Ouiii…. Ouiii… Oh ouiii Paul !

Lui grogna lorsqu'il se déchargea en elle, l'achevant par de profonds coups de reins.


End file.
